Monkey
Monkey (also known in her Goddess form as Satiaru) is the simian heroine of the animated movie Kubo and the Two Strings. At first, it appeared that she was the monkey talisman brought to life by Satiaru (Kubo's mother) in form of a nihonzaru, also known as a Japanese macaque, whom presented as bossy, no-nonsense, and strict guardian for Kubo. However, after the fight against Karasu, one of Kubo's wicked twin aunts and shortly after Kubo's encounter with the Garden of Eyes, it's revealed that Monkey is, in fact, the reincarnated form and alter ego of Satiaru herself. Appearance Personality Satiaru implied herself to be dark and cold-hearted during her early life up until meeting Hanzo and obviously not hestitate to assassinate him. But upon him declared his newfound love for her, Satiaru discovered warmer emotions in form of happiness and love for the first time in her life, as she immediately married him and have a child. Through the said short-lived happiness, she later learned fear, loss, sadness, and concern for those whom close to her as well. It's worth mentioned that her earlier newfound emotions were absent from Heaven during Moon King's reign. During her screen time as deity when raising Kubo, Satiaru often seen in catatonic state due to injuries sustained from battle in the sea as seen on the beginning of the film and still coping with the supposed death of her husband and concerned on her son's safety. But she actually capable to be a loving mother as well as fun-loving who more active at night, perhaps due to her origin as nocturnal deity just like Moon King and her sisters. Her change as mother and more humane person made her realized how monstrous her father Moon King and her sisters can be, and knows that one day, they must be dealed with one way or another. She also proved to be fiercely protective regarding her son's safety, and even resorted to fight for death if deemed necessary. As Monkey, Satiaru is enigmatic, no-nonsense, and tough person whom not easily trust other people whom she just met while retaining her courageous and fierce persona. As the movie progressed, she started to developed warmer personality, particularly since her true identity exposed by Garden of Eyes. On an interesting fact, she was more active as Monkey due to her consciousness moved onto a better body. Powers and Abilities As a previous deity, Satiaru was an immortal of infinite strength and stamina, who did not need to eat nor sleep, but soon lost those powers after becoming human. While in this form she was far stronger then her younger sisters. As a monkey, Satiaru benefited from her newly acquired agility, dexterity and enhanced senses. *'Swordsmanship:' In both her godly and simian forms Satiaru was an exceptional practitioner of kenjutsu, able to fight off hordes of enemies and could hold her own against the accomplished samurai Hanzo. *'Musical and magical talents:' Aside from her martial training, Satiaru could play the shamisen and channel her magic through her music. She used this magic to summon waves of energy that could slice tidal waves in half, slay her immortal sisters and even bring origami paper to life, talents she had passed on to her son. She had also enchanted her son's robe with the power of flight, with wings growing out off the robe's back should he need to make a quick escape or just fly off into the distance. Aside from these, Satiaru could transfer her soul inside the monkey charm she had given to Kubo, in the process becoming an anthropomorphic Japanese macaque. *'Monkey skills:' As Monkey, Satiaru possessed all the skills that came with being an ape. She had an enhanced sense of smell, ten times stronger then that of a human, and enhanced agility, muscles and opposable thumbs on her feet, which allowed her to climbs surfaces faster than any human as well as jump higher that them. Despite the usually clumsy hands presented in apes, Monkey's dexterity and hand-eye coordination were not hindered as she could grab and use any object just as well as when she was a god, be it a ladle for cooking or a katana. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Steeds